Inherited Fame
by cityofdauntless
Summary: All Albus Potter gets in his first year at Hogwarts is inherited fame from his father, Harry Potter. Will that make him proud, or will it make him resentful? His friend, Rose Weasley, might just fall in love with the wrong person.


I prefer to keep my name private, so just call me D! This is my first published fic, hope you like it. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

After waving furiously at their family in farewell, Rose and Albus made their way through the Hogwarts Express for the first time. They found an empty compartment with a girl sitting inside it. They went inside.

"Augusta Longbottom," said the honey-colored haired girl.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Rose Weasley," Rose smiled.

"Albus Potter," said Albus tensely.

The compartment door opened. There stood a curly haired boy with a mischievous smile, surrounded by three other boys.

"Hey there, Al," James Potter grinned. "Let me introduce my friends."

"I'm Pierre Lewis," smiled a boy with dark red hair and glasses. "also known as 'the smart one'."

"Lorcan Scamander, the joker," grinned a boy with blond hair and dreamy blue eyes.

"Alec Miller, also called 'the athlete'," smirked a boy. This one has tousled raven hair and bright green eyes, not unlike Albus'.

"There's me, James Potter the great, also known as the leader!" announced James cheerfully. The three first years remained quiet. Albus glanced at them and saw that they were, like him, forcing down laughs.

"We're also known as the Marauders II," explained Alec.

"Nervous, kiddos?" smirked Lorcan.

Rose made a thoughtful face. "As if you're not kids."

Pierre laughed at this. Apparently, nobody else knew the joke, because they all were staring at him.

"Kids? You gotta be kidding. 'Course we're not kids! Kids are the babies of goats!" said Pierre, shaking with laughter.

James rolled his eyes. "Literal freak. Well, we better get going. Lots of girls here." James walked away, followed by the rest of the Marauders II.

The minute they went out, the door slid open again. There stood a boy with a pale, pointed face. His blond hair was so bright it was distracting.

"So you're Potter, huh? Albus Potter, the son of the famous Harry Potter. My father said your father was a good for nothing jerk, I bet you'd go the same way. Weasley. My father knew your parents." he spat. He did not insult Rose further. "Longbottom. Your father was a round faced idiot. Don't see any difference."

Albus stood up, fists clenched. "You haven't told us who you are, Mister Paleface. No need, though. You are Scorpius Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked. "Hope to be in Gryffindor like your stupid parents?"

Albus grabbed his neck. "My father saved your father's life. If you do not show us some respect, then I won't save your neck when you're in danger."

That thought struck Malfoy. He glared at Albus with pure loathing. "See you at the feast," he sneered, breaking free of Albus' grip and striding away.

"That pure-blood maniac," scowled Albus, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"S'all right, Al, let's change," said Augusta gently. His hard look softened and he put on his robes.

"I'm really nervous, are you?" Rose asked. She was gazing out at the window.

"Nope, not at all," beamed Augusta.

"I definitely am. What if I'm sorted into- ?" Albus trailed off. 'You won't, you won't be sorted into Slytherin.' he told himself silently.

The three children filed out of their compartment and out of the train. The sight that greeted then was exhilarating.

"Wow," Rose whispered. Wow was the right word for it. A huge castle loomed in front of them, lights shining in some parts.

"Firs' years!" boomed a large man. Large was an understatement. The man was gigantic, with a bushy beard, and surprisingly, warm kind eyes.

"Hello, there! Yeh mus' be Harry's second kid!" he beamed. "Tha' other one mus' be Ron and Hermione's, eh? And you, jus' like yer father Longbottom."

"Hey, you must be Hagrid. James has told me all about you," Albus informed him.

Hagrid nodded. "Get into a boat everyone!"

Rose and Augusta filed into a boat, so Albus crawled on one with a boy in it. The boy had ginger hair and pale blue eyes. His hair was tousled, as though he didn't care how he looked.

"Chandler Garfield," said the boy with a slight head nod. Just by looking at him, Albus could tell that this guy was a genius. His eyes were sharp like a hawk's, just like every smart person's eyes.

"I'm Albus Potter," he smiled. Chandler's eyes grew wide slightly.

"Potter, huh? Your dad was in loads of books. Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Curse Scars, and he even has a biography slash story book named All Because of A Prophecy!" he said, his eyes lighting up. "I can quote them all, I can babble on about Harry James Potter but you'll get bored, I guess. Nice to meet you!"

Albus laughed. He was quite used to getting this reaction. "Whoa, hey, Chandler.. Look at Hogwarts."

The boat rocked slightly. A giant tentacle rose from the water, shaking the boat ever so gently.

However, when they saw the castle up close, the gasps became very audible.

"It's beautiful," Chandler whispered. Albus nodded, apparently in a trance.

After the ride was over, everyone climbed out of the boat. Rose and Augusta were already far ahead, so Albus and Chandler followed behind.

The portraits were waving and smiling, the stairs were moving. Everyone's smiles was replaced by a look of anxiety as they reached the big oak doors. Rose and Augusta had finally located Albus and Chandler and they joined them.

A man was standing in front of the oak doors. The man had dark hair, kind eyes and a round face. Albus had met that man. Dad once invited him for dinner.

"These are the freshmen, huh? Or the freshwizards?" he chuckled. "I'm Neville Longbottom, the coolest professor around."

It struck Albus. That is Augusta's father, Neville Longbottom.

"Come on, then. Into the Great Hall we go!" he said excitedly and pushed the doors open.

The Great Hall was big, grand and beautiful. Crowded too. Floating candles, well, floated everywhere. A brand new hat sat on the stool.

"That's the Sorting Hat. It's new because the old one got burned in the Battle of Hogwarts." Chandler and Rose said at the same time. Rose to Augusta and Chandler to Albus. They stared at each other and chuckled.

"I'll be calling you by your surnames. If I call you, come up and put the hat on. The hat will determine your house for the rest of your years here." Professor Longbottom told us while unrolling a piece of parchment.

"Andre, Reynard!" Professor Longbottom called out. A tall boy with caramel skin and curly golden hair stepped up and sat on the stool proudly.

"Slytherin!" the hat roared. Reynard's look was smug and cunning. Albus instantly hated him. With a light smirk, he sat at the Slytherin table to the claps and whoops.

"Asthorn, Alexis!" was sorted into Hufflepuff after about a minute.

"Blumwill, Alison!" became the first Gryffindor.

Professor Longbottom called Chandler's name and he stepped up, his hands gripping the hem of his shirt tightly. As he put on the hat, he closed his eyes and balled his fists.

There was a nervous second before the hat called out,"Ravenclaw!" and Chandler slipped into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, smiling with relief.

After a few more names, Augusta was called. She turned rigid and walked forward stiffly. As soon as the hat was put on her, she gripped the edge of the stool as though her life depended on it.

A full minute passed. Augusta looked troubled. Harry had told Albus that the Hat can speak in your mind. Probably that was happening to Augusta. After another minute, the Hat finally roared,"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table erupted into cheers, and a grinning Augusta sank into get seat. She shot Albus and Rose a genuine thumbs up.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" was called. Scorpius sat on the stool eagerly and jammed the hat on. The minute the hat touched his head, it roared," Slytherin!"

Malfoy smirked smugly and sat at the Slytherin table. Albus saw him introduce himself to Reynard, and he sensed that he was watching the start of a cruel friendship.

Soon, Albus will be called. His fingertips turned cold.

"Potter, Albus!" Professor called out. There were whispers throughout the Hall. The shorter ones craned their neck to get a better view of Albus.

He balled his fists and stepped forward. Chandler gave him a reassuring smile. Very slowly, he dropped into the stool.

'_Aha, the next Potter, eh?_' the Hat chuckled. '_Should I put you where your brother went? Or maybe, where your father should have gone?_'

'_No, not Slytherin. I am not a Slytherin._' Albus told the Hat.

'_I can see your mind, Potter. I sense that you like being the best. You're a tough one to sort, compared to your brother._' the Hat replied.

'_You are brave like a Gryffindor, yet knowledge-seeking like a Ravenclaw. Kind like a Hufflepuff, and wanting to show everyone that you're the best? That's a Slytherin trait. Where to put you?_' the Hat continued.

'_Gryffindor. I belong to Gryffindor._' Albus told the hat firmly.

The Hat opened its mouth wide. Albus' heart was running 10000 miles an hour. He set his jaw, and the Hat called out his house.


End file.
